Friends (Sasha x Titan)
by historialawz
Summary: It all began during an expedition. It was just one mission. After that, she'd be resting in the barracks once more. That was exactly what she was going to do, until she came across an abnormal. An unlikely bond was forming between the soldier and the Titan, something she had feared for half of her life. (This was supposed to be a crack fic but i got too far lol)
1. Chapter 1

Curious enough, a Titan of 15 metres had found itself waking up to the sounds of birds and the blinding sunlight. In the very beginning, it used to be thinking about tasting those delicious flesh of humans all the time, it still did now but it was just a temporary thing during the day. In other times, it'd be observing the humans. As long as they kept their distances from this Titan, their lives wouldn't be at risk.

It was until one day, it came across a human. A human that it actually liked.

It all started on the expedition the humans held.

The Titan got into its usual spot, which was behind some trees and remained there. It watched the soldiers and was amazed that they could roam freely in the open sky. It then gazed down at itself, sighing a bit. Naked and useless. It took note of that. Suddenly, loud screams could be heard. It was almost certain that it was from a human as titans seldom express their pain- or any emotions in general. The Titan searched around to find the source of the noise and ended up witnessing a girl with brunette hair swaying her swords around, trying to scare off 4 titans. It was impossible for her to succeed, seeing that the Titans were getting way too close to the human.

The Tamed Titan stared at the whole scene long enough for the human girl to notice its presence. Another scream left her but she was too busy to handle this one by then. The Titan sighed and went forward, no longer caring the fact that other humans would see it. The girl needed to be saved first. It pushed through the group of Titans with some struggles but still managed to get near the human. It lunged from behind, grabbing the brunette. Almost immediately, Sasha raised her sword and pushed it deep into the titan's hand. It frowned while taking her away from the other monsters.

"Let me go! Bastard!" Sasha kept on yelling at the giant. It wasn't eating her straight away. An Abnormal, for sure. She stated to herself. She then glanced up, seeing the Titan's features. It had half-lidded eyes, making it to appear sleepy-ish and had blond hair. It didn't look half as horrible as the others but the creepy smile was still present. She gasped loudly when its grip loosened and she fell onto the grass,"Ow!" She was sure that a grin- A playful grin replaced the intimidating smile on the titan's face. "What are you?" She questioned, holding her sword up in a ready position. The Titan moved its face closer to her, as if to observe her. It then poked her cheek, making her flinch, "What are you doing?" She asked, unsure how to feel about that. She then noticed the grin it shot her and decided that this thing was being friendly and so she grinned back.

"So you wanna play, huh?" She laughed a bit at herself. Letting her guards down would probably get herself killed but what else could she do? Their unusual lack of distance made it impossible for her to strike for its weak spot. The Titan didn't understand her words and it just stared at her. Sasha noticed the blank expression and sighed, "God, this is going to be hard."

 **A/N : Thanks for reading this fanfic yoo! I'm thinking about a name for Mr. Titan here. Do you have any suggestions? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Special thanks to _rollingwords_ for the name of the Titan! I love your idea so much aaaaaah! Anyways, disclaimer that I don't own SNK/AOT and the characters. Okay, off to the story!**

"So, I'm guessing that you don't understand human language?" Sasha tilted her head slightly with a frown. Her question earned nothing but a loud groan from the monstrous being in front of her. What did that even mean? She simply released a displeased grunt, puzzled by the situation. They remained silent for a few moments with the Titan still staring at her with wide eyes. It was until Sasha came up with the greatest idea - Making up a name for the Titan when she could tell it to bring her back to the walls.

The Titan was startled when Sasha jumped happily without any warning. Its eyes widened in surprise and it moved a little away from the human. "Oh man, I must be going mad but I've got this really good idea. So, just hear me out, okay?" She couldn't believe that she herself actually paused to let the giant answer. Like she expected, it continued to look at her with the same smile. "Okay, I'm gonna name you. You know, name?" This time the Titan got the message, seeing that she had once again stopped talking for it to make some response. It tried to remember what the humans always did to their comrades - nodding. It nodded.

Sasha squealed in joy, misled to the idea of the Titan understanding her words by its intelligent move just now. A pleased grunt left the Titan's throat. Seeing the petite soldier being this delighted made it happy. This emotion was something it had never felt before and it certainly liked it. "Now, what should I call you?" She was standing right in front of it now, showing no signs of fear as she placed her hands on each side of its cheeks. It was still in a lazy position - lying on the grass with its arm being the only support to its head from the ground. "Sheesh, you look unmotivated. Extremely unmotivated." Sasha stated while trying to fix a few strands of hair on its face, which was blocking her from seeing both of its eyes. "You know, you could probably pass as a cattle." She shrugged, ignoring the confused expression of the other, "Because you're in this really peaceful state. Too...peaceful." The Titan's lips twisted into a frown, its eyebrows narrowing in slight annoyance. It wasn't annoyed by Sasha, but by the fact that it couldn't make out a single word she had said.

"How about Pork Chop?" She suggested, "It's like my favourite thing ever in this falling world! What d'you think?"She was expecting it to object, just like how her comrades usually would. Little did she know, the giant had no idea about things she was saying whatsoever so the only way to keep the conversation going was to observe her expressions and tone. Remembering how happy she was when it nodded, it slowly repeated the action. Sasha stared at it in awe, "Awe man, really? You like that?" Once again, a nod. "Oh my god! You're the greatest thing- person alive, Pork Chop!" She cried happily as she wrapped her arms around its face.

Pork was taken by surprise. It didn't know a single nod could make Sasha this excited. It happily hugged back - it stuck one of its large fingers out and placed it on the girl's back gently while nuzzling her. "Pork Chop, Pork Chop, Pork Chop!" The smaller kept crying its name while the mentioned Titan continued to enjoy the moment.

They stayed in the same position. Who knew how long they'd be 'hugging' if they weren't interrupted by a sudden voice.

"Sasha!"

The said girl's head snapped up. It took a few moments before she leapt out of the Titan's hold, receiving an unsatisfied noise from it right after.

"Eren!"


End file.
